Inevitável
by Line Malfoy
Summary: Não que tivesse sido uma escolha.... Mas agora que começou ela não tem como evitar... Estupidamente inevitável!A fic q antecede leis de atração EPÍLOGO ON! TERMINADAAAA!
1. Detenções

**N/a: Todos sabem q a autora q vos fala, naum eh dona de ninguém... nem do Harry, nem do Rony, nem Da gina muito menos do meu Draco... faze o q... uns nascem com tanto e outros com taum pouco!**

**Inevitável...**

_Minha mãe costumava a me dizer: Nunca cuspa para cima Virgínia, pois o cuspe pode lhe acertar em cheio a cabeça... Ok, não que a filosofia Weasley algum dia fora profunda, mas ela estava para resumir nitidamente os dias que se seguiriam..._

_Não sei porque veio, nem porque se aproximou de mim... Mas teria sérios problemas ao descobrir que nossos encontros, tanto quanto a vontade vê-lo seria inevitável..._

_Estupidamente Inevitável._

Ela corria pelos corredores, trombando com primeiranistas, tropeçando em degraus, aos encontrões com armaduras... Havia se atrasado para a primeira aula de poções e Snape não era o que poderia se dizer um exemplo em tolerância com atrasos Grifinórios.

Mas naquele dia não seria tirada de seu bom humor... Não, pelo temperamento de Snape, Não por uma aula perdida... Mas quem sabe por um certo loiro Sonserino?

Soltou um muxoxo irritada ao perceber a porta da masmorra fechada, a aula já havia começado e ela não era louca de interromper e perder 20 pontos, teria que voltar e rezar para que ninguém notasse a sua falta. Não que isso fosse muito difícil...

Mas este não era o seu dia de sorte. Ou era?

"Weasley... Não é todo o dia que tenho o desprazer de lhe encontrar sozinha pelos corredores..."

Ela engoliu em seco. De todas as pessoas no mundo que poderia tê-la encontrado Draco Malfoy era a única que não esperava. Então mantendo todo seu autocontrole e buscando mais algum que ela não sabia de onde tirou responde:

"Porque? Você tem medo de me encontrar com Harry ou Rony? Eu não conhecia esse seu lado Malfoy..."

Ele riu.

"Na verdade Potter e Weasley já perderam a graça... Você não acha o mesmo?"

"Não Penso... Harry e Rony são pessoas agradáveis ao contrário de você... !"

O Sonserino se aproximou e por momentos Gina temeu. Estar com o garoto tão próximo de si, sabendo da sua fama, e ainda com aqueles olhos cinzas a mirando ironicamente era... Tentador...

"Não era para você estar na sua aula? "Indagou o loiro irônico, os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo enquanto via a garota recuar até a parede.

"E você?"- Retrucou não deixando se intimidar –" Não era para estar na sua aula?"

"Na verdade tenho o horário livre..." – Responde desinteressado - "Mas você não!"

Virgínia estava realmente começando se irritar.

"E como sabe?"

"Professor Snape me mandou lhe procurar" - A ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha -" Não pense que ele está preocupado por não ter ido a aula, é apenas um motivo para ele poder tirar pontos da sua casa pobretona!"

"E o que você vai fazer, já que me encontrou, posso saber?"

Draco sorriu de forma maliciosa. Virgínia não gostou daquele sorriso, pois de certa forma a hipnotizava... E ser hipnotizada por um Malfoy estava fora dos seus planos. O sonserino se aproximou quase colando seus corpos...

"Pelas palavras de Snape "– então levando seus lábios perto do ouvido dela murmura - "menos 15 pontos para a Grifinória, além de uma detenção na sala de troféus hoje a noite!"

Então saindo a deixa desconcertada no mesmo lugar.

"Quer mais um pouco de suco de abóbora meu amor?" Harry estendia a jarra na frente de uma Weasley pensativa.

Não que ela estivesse preocupada com a detenção. Mas tudo o que havia acontecido entre ela e Malfoy naquela tarde era muito estranho.

"Mais um pouco de suco docinho?"

O que fazia aquela doninha pensar que tinha o direito de instiga-la dessa maneira? O que o fazia pensar que podia brincar? Pois se Malfoy imaginava que a conseguiria como todas as outras garotas de Hogwarts, ele estava enganado... Redondamente enganado!

"O suco está uma delicia, tem certeza que não quer Gina?"

Pois afinal ela amava Harry não é? Ela sempre sonhou com ele! Ele era tipicamente o garoto perfeito por quem toda menina sonha... E ele era o seu presente!

"Gina! Estou falando com você!"

Ela enfim desviou o olhar do loiro Sonserino que almoçava distraidamente enquanto trocava uma ou duas palavras com seus enormes baba-ovos.

"Falou comigo?" Indagou.

"Estou a meia hora perguntando se quer suco."

Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente.

"Sei porque está tão distraída Gina..." – Ela levantou o olhar para fita-lo desinteressadamente - "Sei que nunca pegou detenção e isso deve ser horrível para você não é... –"

Ela se desligou completamente dele. E talvez o maior problema do namoro fosse esse...

Ele dava atenção demais a ela!

SIMMMM... EU VOLTEI! SENTIRAM A MINHA FALTA? VOU COMEÇAR A AXAR Q NAUM C NAO GANHAR MUITASSSSS REWIEWS!

genti... por favor... preciso sb! tah?

me digam c ficou bom... me digam c ficou uma bosta! to aceitando tdddd!

eh isso... jah sb... 100 rewiews 100 cap. novo!


	2. Ações, Detenções, Proporções

**Cap. Dois. Ações... Detenções... Proporções!**

_Quer saber a minha filosofia? Bem... Nunca acredite no que você acha ser certo... Porque na maioria das vezes não é! Confuso? Bem... Não tanto quanto a minha cabeça naquela noite de detenção!_

Tudo o que um sonserino quer ele consegue.

Ainda mais esse Sonserino sendo extremamente loiro, elegante e tendo Malfoy como sobrenome.

E ele queria Gina Weasley. Ele queria, pois não gostava de ver Potter contente. Ele queria porque duvidavam que ele fosse capaz de conquista-la. Ele queria por ela ser justamente sua inimiga... E Draco adorava desafios.

Deu um leve sorriso matreiro ao perceber sua presa se aproximando da sala de troféus.

"Ótimo!"- resmunga a ruiva irritada – "Perdi o meu jantar e nem ao menos a bondade de chegar no horário Snape pode fazer..."

"Estou apenas retribuindo uma gentileza Senhorita Weasley!"

Ao ouvir aquela voz congelante ela se vira sem conseguir encara-lo.

"Desculpe professor!" Murmura a contragosto.

"Acredite Weasley... Eu adoraria ficar aqui para lhe assistir limpar todos os troféus, mas tenho que aplicar outra detenção..." Portanto vou lhe deixar com alguém de confiança... -ela estava para suspirar aliviada, a presença de um trasgo era muito mais simpática do que Snape... Não havia nada pior do que o mestre de poções... Ou havia?-" Senhor Malfoy..."

Gina arregalou os olhos. Agora a simples idéia de Snape a fiscalizando parecia doce...

"Nada de gracinhas Senhorita Weasley..." E dizendo isso os deixam sozinhos fechando a porta do Salão logo atrás de si.

"Realmente parece que o nosso destino é esse Weasley... Você limpando e eu lhe olhando!"

Virgínia o fuzila com o olhar. Não era sábio provocar alguém que está no poder... Mas atitudes sensatas nunca são o ponto alto de Weasleys furiosos.

"Eu realmente prefiro limpar e ser honesta a ganhar dinheiro sujo como a sua família Malfoy..." Retrucou parecendo totalmente controlada.

"É por isso que você continua aí pobretona... Você simplesmente não tem coragem de assumir certas atitudes!"

Ela largou o espanador no chão. Aquela doninha realmente estava querendo briga.

"Certas atitudes? Coragem?"- Ela estava desdenhando dele e Draco Malfoy nunca encontrou pessoas que pudessem trata-lo dessa maneira – "Olha realmente quem fala! Draco Bastardo Malfoy... O filho de uma louca e de um comensal decadente..."

'Minha Mãe não é louca Weasley!" Ele estreitou os olhos como fendas felinas e isso intimidaria Gina se ela não tivesse entrado na briga.

"Incrível que à parte que xingo seu pai você não foi capaz de desmentir!" Leva as mãos a cintura num gesto de vitória.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Gina não pode evitar perceber como aquele simples gesto soava irritantemente sexy no sonserino.

"Talvez seja porque ele é realmente um comensal decadente..".- Draco se aproximava falando naturalmente, como se a idéia de seu pai ser um nada fosse um detalhe...

Malfoy andava em volta dela. Parando então logo atrás da ruiva que parecia grudada no chão, ela não gostava de aproximações Sonserinas, elas sempre lhe provocavam arrepios... Mas a aproximação de Malfoy era muito mais do que um arrepio... Era algo que ela não sabia explicar... Era algo que ela nunca havia sentido com Harry, mas ela amava o Grifinório e isto significava que aquela sensação não era nada não é?...

Soltou um suspiro, ao sentir que ele havia afastado seus cabelos ruivos e deslizava os lábios frios em sua nuca em um sorriso malicioso.

"Talvez porque eu irei ser muito melhor do que ele Weasley! Talvez porque você saiba disso... Talvez porque você esteja no meu domínio agora..." –Ela sentia a respiração quente dele contra sua pele – "Talvez porque você mal agüenta em suas próprias pernas!" Então se afasta, deixando Virgínia completamente atônita.

Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo? Desde quando ela se permitia gostar de carícias Sonserinas?

"Não pense que pode me ganhar... Eu sou demais para você Malfoy!"- Retruca sarcástica...

"Tem certeza? Por um momento pensei que não tivesse tão certa quanto a isso!"

Ela riu ironicamente.

"Acredite! Isso não foi nada... Nada que Harry não possa fazer melhor..."

Foi a vez dele rir...

"Potter? Duvido..." – ele estava brincando com ela e Virgínia estava prestes a soca-lo – "Não foi o que Cho Chang me disse..."

Ela deu de ombros voltando a pegar o espanador. Draco se aproximou novamente.

"Tome isto como uma oportunidade, eu posso lhe dar tudo o que o Potter Perfeito nem sonha fazer... "

Ela engoliu em seco.

"Obrigada, mas não está nos meus planos me envolver com um projeto de comensal..."

Ele pareceu não se perturbar com o comentário.

"Não é todo dia que um Malfoy vai atrás de sua distração... Normalmente é o contrário... Você pode se considerar uma privilegiada... É só você querer... É só você pedir..."

Gina não respondeu. Apenas se afastou bruscamente concentrando-se (ou a menos tentando) finalmente em limpar os troféus.

E ela sabia que aquela seria uma longa noite.

XIM... UM CAP. POR DIA? Q MARMATA HEIN? HUAHUAHUAHAUA...

Bem... eu to tentando me desculpar pq esse ficou mto curto...(sorry, eu naum consigo escrever maior! Meus neurônios a uma da manha naum funcionam!)

Bem... mas aih estah! Espero que gostem! E COMENTEM EH OBVIOOOOOO...

Aih estah as resp. das rewiews!

**Valeska Malfoy : **Eh miga... To aki di novo perturbando... faze o q neh? Q bom q tu axou o cap. Maravilhoso... bem tah o segundo e bem rapidinho tah? Comenta fofaaa! Beijusss

**Wicked –Aleena:** Brgada pela rewiew! Tah aih o segundo cap. Espero q goste... (me dah um crédito escrevi de madrugada tah?kkkk) BEIJUSSS COMENTE!

**Biba Evans: **Bem... tamanho continua o meismo... Mas, eu atualizei no dia seguinte... Isso de certa forma vale ponto? Kkkkkk e ah... q bom tu curtiu o Draco... comenta tah? Beijinhuss!

**Dessinha Mcguiller:** miggaaaaaaaa... nossa... q rewiew xiq! Ateh me axei importante agora! Maravilhosas fics de Line Malfoy... ? curtii! Tah atualizado viu? Agora falta soh coments... pissss! Kisses!

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Haaa…. Bem tah aih o cap. Agora quero a rewiew tah? Bem a Filsofia Weasley surgiu da minha mãe ela vive falando essa história do cuspe pra mim (pra vc ver neh?) e o Malfoy... Sempre sedutor! Beijus e comente!

**Rafinha M. Potter : **Meus Harrys saum sempre tapados... eu naum gosto dele! Deviam mudar o titulo do livro de Harry Potter para Draco Malfoy... fica mas atraente naum axa? Bjusss e comente!

**Miaka: **Q bom q tu tah lendo essa desgraça q eu comecei a escrever!Bem... obrigada pelo elogio! Continue lendo... Beijinhus e comente fofaaa!

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Ahhhh... brigada pela rewiew! Eu sei que Draco e Gina naum ficam juntos... Mas... eles vaum aproveitar muito o tempo eles tem... eu garanto! Beijussssss comente!

VOU TER QUE FAZER AS MINHAS AMEAÇAS?

QUERO MUITAS REWIEWSSSS... SENAUM JAH SABEM... ND DE CAP NOVO TAH? P

BEIJUS!


	3. Virtudes, anseios Pecados!

**Cap. Três. **

**Virtudes, anseios, pecados**

_Malfoy está conseguindo atingir meus pensamentos... E o pior, eu estou me pegando cada vez mais viciada nesses momentos! Isso de certa forma me faz ser uma pecadora? Trair o homem que eu amo em sonhos com o meu pior inimigo? Bem... O fato é que eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! E no que diz respeito a traição... Nada que não resulte em algo consumado pode levar ao inferno... Não é?_

Grifinórias boazinhas não deveriam andar a estas horas por um corredor escuro como este! Draco havia a parado entre uma pilastra e um brasão com um olhar irônico e malicioso no rosto.

A ruiva levou um susto. Não que fosse preciso mais do que isso para ela saber de onde vinha aquela voz. Na verdade, o dono dela havia habitando seus pensamentos por mais tempo do que realmente deveria...

"O que quer Malfoy?" Indaga áspera, parando no corredor e colocando a melhor expressão indiferente que o momento lhe permitia.

Malfoy sorriu malicioso. Virgínia se viu com raiva. Com raiva por ele ser tão estupidamente sedutor. Com raiva por aquele sorriso a assombrar a dois dias desde que saiu daquela detenção com as pernas bambas e idéias mais que erradas na cabeça.

"Você sabe o que eu quero Virgínia!"- Ele estava calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo alerta a cada mínimo movimento da ruiva - "Então porque simplesmente não facilita!"

"Você sabe que não vai ter!" - Retruca firmemente, mas em seus olhos um brilho de estranho de ansiosidade que certamente ela não deveria demonstrar.

"Então porque parece que você não está tão certa?" Ginny sentiu suas costas de encontrarem com o quadro o balançando contra a parede. Mas pouco importava agora que sentia o corpo dele contra o dela, os olhos dele em seus lábios de forma tão perfeitamente sedutora que seria um pecado recusar, tanto quanto um pecado aceitar... Mas qual seria o pior?

As mãos do sonserino deslizaram pela cintura dela alcançando a barra da blusa, puxando a para cima e a fazendo-se sentir entorpecida pelo toque frio das mãos dele. Isso de certa forma era tão errado?

"Porque você me faz fazer esse tipo de coisa?" Ela perguntou sem pensar enquanto deixava que ele continuasse com as carícias.

"É simples Virgínia" – Suspirou sedutoramente no ouvido dela – "Você pode ter comigo o que nunca teria com o Potter!"

Ela fechou os olhos com força ao sentir os lábios dele deslizando e contornando tortuosamente o seu pescoço.

"Eu amo o Harry!" Responde então simplesmente com sinceridade.

Malfoy para de beija-la para encara-la de frente. Nos olhos uma expressão divertida de desconfiança.

"Isso nunca me importou Weasley!"

E então ela não teve como evitar os lábios dele vindo na direção dos dela. Suas línguas se encontrando numa dança sensual, era o frio e o quente, era inevitável... E apesar da situação estar nas mãos do Sonserino, ele sabia o quanto era perigoso mexer com fogo e ela era o exemplo disso... Virgínia era o fogo em pessoa.

A grifinória parou abruptamente. A lança da armadura havia caído denunciando a velha Madame Norra que olhava para a cena como se soubesse muito bem o que estava se passando por ali,

Draco por sua vez se afastou inabalável como sempre no seu conjunto perfeito e sem emoções, deixando Virgínia muito nervosa, com suas bochechas rosada e pronta para castra-lo a um mínimo movimento ameaçador.

E então ela se salvou.

"Você é um babaca sabia?" Exclamou saindo sem olhar para trás deixando Malfoy com um irritante sorriso de vitória no rosto.

Bom... Talvez ele fosse o babaca mais charmoso de toda Hogwarts... Ela logo descobriria!

A grifinória entrou no salão comunal tarde da noite.

Harry estava dormindo em uma poltrona em frente a lareira, os óculos tortos sobre o nariz e um pesado e grosso livro sobre quadribol em seu colo... Ele deveria estar a esperando.

Gina abriu um sorriso. Ele era exatamente o que ela precisava e não apenas um beijo viciante no corredor escuro com um Malfoy. As coisas não funcionavam assim...

A ruiva se aproximou devagarzinho observando o grifinório se mexer, dando sinais que iria acordar e antes que ele abrisse os olhos ela já estava sentada displicentemente na poltrona em frente à dele.

"Olá meu amor!"- Murmurou o moreno esfregando os olhos. – "Há quanto tempo está aqui?"

Gina deu de ombros.

"Há apenas alguns minutos! Fiquei vendo-o dormir".

Potter sorriu sinceramente. Gina retribuiu o sorriso levantando-se da cadeira no mesmo instante que o Grifinório.

"Então... Vamos dormir? Já está tarde e imagino que não queria se atrasar para as aulas de amanhã!" Perguntou harry procurando pelos olhos dela, a ruiva se detêm segurando o braço do apanhador.

'"Me beija Harry?" Pediu em um impulso e por um instante percebeu que impulsos nem sempre são bem vindos.

Ele sorriu se aproximando dela. Gina sentiu seu coração acelerar, afinal Harry estava ali, seu namorado, na sua frente pronto para beija-la.

Mas quando Suas bocas se encontraram ela se sentiu estranha, pois seus lábios não eram gelados, as mãos não tinham segundas intenções e o beijo não tinha a malícia que ela esperava.

E bem... De certa forma ela sabia que teria dificuldades para dormir.

**SIIIIIIIIMMMMM... Eu voltei! I'M BACK! Alguém sentiu a minha falta? (EH MELHOR FALAREM QUE SIM VIU?)**

**B**em gente falando seriow agora... eu demorei porque eu estava e ainda estou doente! Fui parar no hospital com uma alergia braba e tenho certeza que o NEMO teria inveja dos meus belos e inchados olhinhos escancarados! (faze o que neh?)

Mas eu jah ganhei alta! E estou em casa, vou ficar uma semana sem ir pra aula e eh isso que importa! Huhauhuahuahua

E ah... esse cap tah maiorzinho viu? Eu tentei... tentei... juro que temtei... e deus 5 folhas ao invés de apenas 3 no Word!

E sinceramente axei q esse cap. Tah bom... tem beijo... tem corneamento! E tem indecisaum... eh isso! (o que 5 dias num hispotal faz com uma pessoa naum eh?)...

BEMMMMMMM MAIS EU QUERO AS MINHAS REWIEWSS! NAUM PENSEM QUE ESCAPARAM DA ARDUA TAREFA DE VCSSS! REWIEWS SENAUM. EU DELETO ISSO E ME ISOLO NAS MONTANHAS DO NEPAL... OU QUEM SABE ME ISOLO NUMA DAQUELAS CAVERNAS NO AFGANISTÃO COM O MEU AMIGO BIN LADEM! NUNCA C SABE NEH...

Bem eh isso! Respostas reewiews no próximo cap!

E MINHA BETA KDDDD VC? APARECE PELO AMOR DE DEUSSSSS! EU NAUM SOU ND SEM VC!

BEJUNDAS PARA TDSSS!


	4. Tudo o que eu não queria que você fosse

**Cap. Quatro.**

Tudo o que eu não queria que você fosse.

Você já se sentiu contra tudo aquilo que lhe foi ensinado para ser certo e verdadeiro? Bem... Eu, Virgínia Weasley estou passando por uma dessas fases de conflito interno. Sinto que estou me afastando de Harry aos poucos, pelos pensamentos, pelos gestos, pelas palavras. E isso definitivamente só pode ser um desses acidentes de percurso, algo bobo que tenho certeza que não irá se repetir!

Ela levantou cedo naquela manhã. A noite não havia sido das melhores e as olheiras denunciavam isso. Rony e Hermione discutiam na mesa do café da manhã com um Harry abobalhado tentando separar a briga, Virgínia soltou um muxoxo injuriado refazendo o caminho de todos os dias e sentando-se ao lado de namorado.

"Dormiu bem querida?" Harry abria espaço para a ruiva sentar ao seu lado recebendo um grunhido mal-humorado como resposta.

E o motivo de todo seu mal-humor estava ali. Bem na sua frente. Draco Malfoy se esquivava de uma Parkinson irritante logo pela manhã.

Gina estava intrigada. Ela precisava saber o porque do loiro brincar dessa forma. Ela precisava saber o porque do loiro precisar dela. Era um maldito joguinho de sedução e apesar dela saber o quão perigoso um Sonserino pode ser, a sua curiosidade Grifinória falava mais alto. Além disso, Ginny nunca seria capaz de trair Harry não é mesmo?

"Virgínia! Me passa o leite!" – Rony balançava a mão de forma persistente diante dos olhos da ruiva.

"O que quer Rony?" – Ela pergunta sem paciência.

"Você tem andando muita aérea por esses dias!" – Exclama Mione numa piscadela – "Posso saber por quê? "– E lança um olhar muito significativo para Harry."

"É bom Harry que você não tenha andado de sem vergonhices com a minha irmã!" – Argumenta um Rony de orelhas vermelhas.

Gina revira os olhos. Se Rony soubesse do seu pequeno esbarrão com Malfoy pelos corredores, os poucos beijos que trocava com Potter poderia ser considerado santo.

Já Harry entrelaçou a cintura da namorada com um mínimo sorriso. Ronald estava prestes a falar mais alguma coisa, porém foi interrompido pela única pessoa que poderia piorar ainda mais as coisas.

"Weasley! Logo pela manhã grunhido? Tenho certeza que sua irmã tem mais com o que se preocupar do que ouvir você falar!" – Soa uma voz arrastada e irônica mais atrás.

Gina sentiu seu coração acelerar. E mais uma vez se repudiou. Por que aquele maldito loiro conseguia mexer com seus sentidos?

Já o ruivo olhou para a irmã sem entender, assim como Hermione, enquanto Harry continuava com seu jeito impassível.

"O que essa doninha quer dizer com isso?" – Indaga o apanhador da Grifinória de forma lenta; gesticulando como se estivesse falando com uma criança de 3 anos.

"Não sei!" – Responde uma Gina súbita, mas então, dotando-se de desdém, completa – "Você sabe como Malfoy é! Ele simplesmente adora intrigas!"

Harry dá de ombros. Rony a olha com certa desconfiança, Hermione desvia o rumo da conversa.

"Ok... Mas porque perturba tão cedo? Creio que não é do seu feitio perturbar Grifinórios logo pela manhã..."

Draco deu um sorriso matreiro.

"Sempre é uma boa hora para se perturbar Grifinórios, Granger!" – Gina soltou um suspiro – "Professor Snape quer todos os monitores chefes reunidos... Isso inclui você e seu namorado pobretão!"

Hermione o olhou com o pior olhar de verme que conseguira enquanto segurava um Weasley pronto para não pular no pescoço do loiro.

"Estamos indo Malfoy!" – Completa a garota de cabelos cheios.

Draco sai, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar malicioso para a ruiva e deixá-la prestes a esmagá-lo como um inseto.

Bem... Aquela doninha albina estava querendo briga. E ela iria mostrar a quanto uma Weasley nervosa poderia ser perigosa!

Draco caminhava distraidamente pelos corredores. O seu dia havia começado bem e ao que tudo indicava só havia de melhorar, começando pela ruiva irada que vinha na sua direção com cara de poucos amigos.

"Bom Dia Weasley!" – Exclama de forma jovial.

Virgínia grunhiu em resposta apontando o dedo indicador na cara do loiro e o observando com um olhar que poderia matar um.

"É melhor você parar com isso doninha!" – avisou estreitando o olhar – "Você não seria capaz de falar sobre nós para o meu irmão... Pra seu próprio bem!"

"Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. -O que fez Gina perceber o quão irritantemente sexy ele ficava com esse simples gesto." – Então ele, num sorriso satisfeito, completa.

"Nós? Eu pensei que não existisse "nós", Weasley!"

A grifinória fica sem reação por instantes.

"Não existe!" – afirma convicta! –" Foi só uma força de expressão!"

Ela se afasta dando alguns passos para trás. E quando estava prestes a sair completa.

"Não pense que está em vantagem Malfoy!"

"E porque eu deveria pensar isso Weasley? Você me dá motivos?"

Ela riu irônica.

"Me esqueça! Você não pode me forçar a nada!" – Termina sarcástica.

"E quem foi que disse que eu preciso forçar, Weasley?"

Então, numa forma que Gina não saberia explicar, o jogo se inverte, Malfoy a puxa roçando seus corpos e a prendendo junto de si.

"Nós podemos ficar aqui o dia inteiro! Tenho certeza que professora McGonagall não vai sentir a minha falta!"

A ruiva soltou um muxoxo. Estava tendo dificuldades para pensar. O corpo de Draco enrijecido, os olhos maliciosos e a respiração quente eram motivos mais que suficientes para que ela esquecesse de suas próprias palavras.

"Eu não vou pedir para que você me beije!" – Afirma num fio de voz.

O Sonserino aproxima ainda mais os lábios e junto deles suas mãos que subiam pelas costas da ruiva acariciando e procurando espaço para que pudesse alcançar a pele alva da ruiva.

"Ok!" – A voz era suave e letal e o movimento dos lábios fazia com que suas bocas re roçassem. – "Eu também não vou lhe procurar mais Weasley!"

E então a solta, deixando Gina incrédula.

"Não?" – Perguntou descrente. Ela teimava em não afirmar o quanto aquilo mexia consigo!

"Não!" – responde simplesmente se afastando com um brilho de malícia nos olhos – "Não será preciso! Você virá até mim! Pode ter certeza disso!"

YESSSSS... aih estah o cap. quatro... revisado e corrigido pela minha betenha fofonildaaaaaa...

BEM... EU QUERIA DEDICAR ESSE CAP A MINHA PRIMA MARI POR ME AGUENTAR RECLAMANDO DA VIDA O DIA INTEIRO E ATURANDO AS MINHAS LOUCAS IDÉIAS PARA O ANDAMENTO DA XEXELERA DA MINHA FIC...

AHHHH... queria agradecer ao Jhonny por ter me dado umas idéias legais, a J.K Rowling por ter feito o meu muso inspirador que eh o Draco, a minha mãe por ter me feito... e EH CLARO... A MIM MESMA POR SER TÃO INCRIVELMENTE CRIATIVA E MODESTA... kkkkkkkkk

bem eh isso gente! naum liguem meu momento surtado!

REWIEWWWWWSSSSSS SENAUM...


	5. Eu, você e ele

**Cap. Cinco.**

Eu, você e ele...

_Odeio admitir que estou errada, portanto eu faço o errado parecer apenas não tão certo! Ok é realmente uma desculpa furada para a canalhice que eu estava para fazer com Potter, mas as pessoas não são perfeitas certo? Quero dizer, há sempre uma malicia por trás de tudo e além do mais Harry se mostrava tão estúpido que eu não via mal em pensar um pouco em mim mesma! Meu deus! Eu estou com tendências Sonserinas!_

Gina fitava Harry distraído por cima do livro de transfiguração que fingia ler. Mione deu um mínimo sorriso para a amiga como se soubesse o que a ruiva esperava, enquanto Rony tamborilava os dedos no braço da poltrona aveludada entediado.

"Estou com sono! Vou dormir, pois amanhã temos prova de poções no primeiro horário!"Exclama de repente a monitora; levantando-se da poltrona e bocejando.

O ruivo tomou o mesmo caminho num meio sorriso.

"Humm... Mione, eu estava pensando se você poderia me acompanhar até meu quarto... Eu estou com algumas dificuldades em... em..." –Ele olha para a capa do livro de Virgínia -"...Transfiguração avançada!"

Hermione lançou um olhar maroto enquanto Virgínia segurava risadinhas abafadas, já Harry estava absorto, muito concentrado em observar o fogo da lareira.

"Claro!" – Responde prontamente – "Para falar a verdade, não estou com tanto sono assim... E eu adoraria revisar a matéria!" Completa com um sorrisinho amarelo.

"Então boa noite!"- Ronald havia pego a mão de sua namorada e puxava – a para fora do salão comunal sem esperar a resposta dos amigos.

Gina riu abertamente. Harry a olha sem entender.

Rony nunca foi muito bom em transfiguração mesmo! Justifica o apanhador dando de ombros.

A ruiva revira os olhos. Harry volta a olhar o fogo.

"É Virginia está na hora de mostrar para esse Grifinório que não é mais nenhuma criança!" Pensa consigo mesma deixando de lado o livro.

E ela esperou que o salão comunal se esvaziasse na expectativa de que ele lhe lançasse olhares desejosos ou algo do tipo, mas Potter cabeça rachada estava tão compenetrado na dança das chamas da lareira que não reparou.

"Quer dar um passeio Harry?" Pergunta ela docemente ao reparar que o último setimanista arrumava suas coisas e se subia a escada para seu quarto.

"Há essas horas?" – Ele estava incrédulo – "Virgínia por acaso você sabe de que estamos em tempo de guerra?" Potter parecia realmente preocupado.

A garota deu de ombros.

"Esqueça..." . murmura num muxoxo.

O Grifinório se levanta, Ginny o detêm com um mínimo sorriso.

"O que você acha de namorarmos um pouco?" Indaga se aproximando de forma felina e o prendendo num beijo.

Ele se assusta.

"Você nunca agiu assim Gina!"

Certo! Potter realmente era um babaca!

"Você nunca me deu oportunidade Harry!" Ela sorri reatando o clima e o empurrando deixando-o cair sentado na poltrona.

Então de forma surpreendentemente sexy, ela se senta no colo dele, buscando seus lábios, sem se importar com o apanhador incrédulo.

Merda! Ele estava sem ação! Draco com certeza nunca iria se deixar ser instigado dessa forma sem fazer nada. Pra falar a verdade _**ela**_ seria a presa nessa situação! Mas espere... Porque diabos ela estava pensando no maldito Malfoy?

"Espere Gina!"- Fala Harry cortando o clima novamente e afastando a mão dela que tinha intenção de desabotoar sua calça – "Não acho que seja uma boa idéia! Você é a irmã do meu melhor amigo..."

Ela deixou seu queixo cair.

"O que quer dizer com isso? Que quando nos casarmos vamos dormir em quartos separados? Francamente Harry eu não sou mais nenhuma garotinha!" Ela estava começando a se irritar e esse nunca foi um bom sinal.

"É melhor esperarmos um pouco!" – Falou num sorriso inocente –" Não quero que tenha impressões erradas ao meu respeito!" Então lhe beijando a testa sai, subindo as escadas até seu dormitório.

A ruiva bufou de raiva. Impressões erradas? Como o que? Corno, estúpido, uma verdadeira ameba? Bem... Desculpe Potter mas Virgínia não precisava pensar... Ela já tinha essa opinião formada!

Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente. Então sem pensar sai do salão comunal. Precisava andar, precisava organizar seus pensamentos.

Estava tão distraída! Não era esse o namoro que tinha idealizado! Não era esse o Harry que la esperava! Então sem perceber ela se encontrava no corredor dos quartos dos monitores chefes? Pior , se encontrava em frente a porta do quarto monitor chefe Sonserino.

Mas desde quando suas pernas tinham vontade própria? O que era isso? Um sinal divino?

Ela riu com os próprios pensamentos. Havia milhares de explicações plausíveis para ela estar ali agora, mas com certeza nenhuma era sagrada!

Receou por um momento em bater na porta. O que ela estava fazendo? Era traição... Traição com seus princípios, com sua família, com seus amigos... Era traição com HARRY!

A ruiva soltou um sorriso irônico.

Ok! Foda-se Potter!

Então bate na porta, recebendo um resmungo como resposta (Sim, Malfoys também resmungam) e escutam o destrancar da fechadura dando de cara com um Sonserino loiro vestido com um robe de seda negra (que deveria custar muitos galeões) e os cabelos desalinhados (o que o fez parecer humano).

"Weasley?" Estava incrédulo, ele até pensou em coçar os olhos para ver se era verdadeira, mas sonhos não falam certo?

Ela sorriu marota.

"É realmente muito interessante a forma que você tem de fazer as pessoas mudarem de idéia!" Responde de forma impassível.

O sonserino dá espaço para que a ruiva passasse. Ela entra sem mostrar emoções, pois se estava prestes a jogar o jogo que este então fosse de acordo com suas regras.

Draco a olha parada de costas observando as cortinas como se estas tivessem realmente algo muito importante para ser notadas.

Ok! Ele não pensava realmente que a pequena Weasley pudesse algum dia procura-lo. Mas já que o destino havia proporcionado essa oportunidade não seria ele que iria recusar.

"Você sabe que está brincando com fogo, não sabe _Gina?"_Pergunta irônico observando-a caminhar até si de forma incomparável.

Virgínia ri sarcástica.

"Eu sou o fogo doninha!" E então ela para. Seus corpos tão próximos que poderia se escutar os batimentos cardíacos.

Momentos de silêncio. Gina se arrepiava a cada mínimo movimento sentindo a respiração quente dele perto de si.

"Mas e você Malfoy? Sabe que sua vida corre perigo caso meus irmãos descubram!"

Foi à vez do loiro sorrir, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura, buscando seus lábios, a livrando da capa e da blusa de escola deixando-a somente com sutiã branco olhando a por instantes em pura apreciação.

"Digamos que esse momento vale o risco ruiva!" A respiração entrecortada contra o ouvido dela notando com satisfação que ela estava totalmente dominada.

Com certeza, vários momentos como esse valeriam a pena.

AHHHHHHHH... entaum... eu naum enviei esse cap. pra minha beta entaum sorry pelos meus errinhossss...

BEMMMMMM EU AXO Q ESSE CAP. TAH MTO BOMMMM (XIM XIM MODESTA EU SEI!) E TAVA ANSIOSA PRA SABER A APROVAÇÃO D VCSSS! E AIH? FICOU BOM?

AFFFF... ISSO EH O MAXIMO DE QUENTE Q EU CONSIGO FAZE... A MINHA CABECINHA NAUM EH MALICIOSA O SUFICIENTE PRA ESCREVER O ATOOO... ENTAUM SORRY AGAIN!

e jah sabemmm... quero rewiewwwsssss... eu preciso de rewiewsssss... estou obececadaaaaaaa! ou me mandam rewiewsss ou eu deleto tudo issoooo... vcs sabem eu sou louca o suficiente pra faze issoooo... PIOR... EU FAÇO A GINA CASAR COM HARRY E FAÇO O POTTER VIRAR O REI DO UNIVERSOOOO...

eh melhor naum arriscar!


	6. Sussurros e segredos

_**Cap. Seis. **_

_**Sussurros e Segredos**_

_Não sei ao certo o que levou a me sentir tão envolvida com Malfoy... O fato era que eu havia esquecido da nossa situação, havia esquecido que tudo aquilo era errado... Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar... Eu simplesmente não conseguia me afastar, eu __não **queria** me afastar... Mesmo sabendo que com o tempo as coisas ficariam cada vez mais difíceis! _

"Está atrasada!" Murmura ele abrindo a porta do seu quarto e deixando que ela entrasse.

Virgínia ergueu uma sobrancelha irônica.

"Ok, da próxima vez eu trago o Harry ao meu encalço!".

Draco sorriu afetadamente a puxando para um beijo.

"Saudades minhas?" Pergunta.

"Saudades Malfoy? Porque eu teria?" Responde com outra pergunta enquanto acariciava os lábios dele com os seus e então o beijando.

"Não sei... -Ele deu de ombros - Mas algo me diz que você não beija o Potter com tanta ânsia e vontade assim...".

"Eu amo o Harry!" Exclama a ruiva com a respiração descompassada enquanto o mirava nos olhos.

"Forma estranha de ser devota a esse amor!" E então não havia mais espaço em entre seus corpos.

Fazia um mês que esses encontros aconteciam... Um mês desde aquela noite em que fora procura-lo. Gina tinha plena consciência de que devia se sentir arrependida por trair tudo o que lhe foi ensinado para seguir... Mas arrependimento não a faria voltar no passado e mudar suas atitudes não é mesmo? Além disso, ELA não queria mudar tudo o que aconteceu...

Ainda estava escuro quando ela abriu os olhos naquela manhã. Levantou-se da cama em silêncio desviando do loiro que ainda dormia... Não queria acorda-lo, pois tudo o que não precisava era de alguém que a impedisse de voltar para a Torre da Grifinória e sabia que Draco tinha formas mais que eficientes de faze-la ficar.

Vestiu sua roupa rapidamente, abrindo a porta e tomando o corredor escuro atenta a qualquer mínimo movimento que indicasse Madame Norra, Filch ou qualquer outro monitor.

Gina refez o mesmo caminho de todas as manhãs assim que chegou ao salão Principal sentando ao lado de Harry.

Rony comia seu cereal muito intrigado na manchete do Jornal de Hermione que também lia o mesmo absorta a todos a sua volta. Tudo indicava que seria mais um daqueles dias em que tudo se repete em sintonia se não fosse Por Colin que chegava ao salão e caminhava até a ruiva.

"Soube que não dormiu em seu quarto Gina!" O amigo havia sentado entre ela e Harry olhava preocupado para a ruiva. "Está doente?".

A Grifinória sentiu seu sangue gelar. Colin olhava para ela como se esperasse uma resposta. Rony olhou desviou a atenção do jornal assim como Mione, enquanto Harry tentava enxergar a namorada por cima dos ombros de Creevey.

"Você está doente Gina?" Indaga Weasley, nos olhos um brilho de duvidoso e ela logo sabia que isso era resultado dela ser a única garota entre seis homens.

"Na verdade foi apenas uma dor de cabeça!" Responde ela. "Fui até a enfermaria pedir uma poção e Madame Pomfrey preferiu que eu passasse a noite lá!" Completou e parecia que foi convincente, pois os olhos de seu irmão suavizaram;

"Você anda estudando muito meu amor!" Potter empurrava Colin até que ele caísse do banco tomando assim o seu lugar ao lado de sua namorada. "Precisa descansar um pouco sabia?".

Gina apenas sorriu tomando como Pensamentos uma "Essa foi por pouco!".

"Eu gostaria muito de falar com você Gina!" Harry havia a detido no salão comunal durante a noite com um olhar um tanto suplicante "Um pouco pelo menos...".

Ela apenas deu um mínimo sorriso assentindo e olhando o horário no seu relógio de pulso, se atrasaria para seu encontro com Draco.

"O que quer?" Pergunta tentando se mostrar paciente.

"Ficar um pouco com a minha namorada?" Indagou ele divertido enquanto a puxava para um abraço terno.

Aquilo a machucou e ela não sabia dizer porque.

"Sei que não tenho lhe dada muita atenção Gina... Sei que não sou nada daquilo que você esperava! Mas eu só queria que você soubesse ou não se esquecesse que eu te amo... Eu só queria que você não se sentisse sozinha quando estivesse comigo! E saiba que apesar de parecer distante eu penso em você em todos os minutos desde que eu acordo...".

Era melhor ele parar. Aquelas palavras a destroçavam.

"Harry eu...". Ela tinha intenções de falar algo mas o Grifinório a impediu levando o dedo indicador em seus lábios em sinal de silêncio.

"Você não precisa me dizer nada! Sou quem está errado aqui se lembra? –sorri suavemente- Eu só queria te dizer tudo isso!"

"Obrigada!" Ela murmurou desviando o olhar.

Ele a beijou. E novamente o beijo não foi de quem esperava. E novamente ela imaginou que estava confundindo o "amor" que sentia por Harry com as sensações que tinha com Draco...

Mas uma coisa era certa.

Ele havia conseguido deixa-la confusa.

A porta se abriu instantaneamente.

"Pensei que não vinha mais!" Fala Draco enquanto abria espaço para que ela pudesse entrar.

"Eu não vinha... –ela murmurou mais para si do que para ele - Mas não achei certo fazer isso... Como também não acho certo o que estou fazendo com Harry?".

Ele a olhou sem entender.

"Então o que sugere?" Indaga irônico.

"Que terminemos..." Ela estava muito segura, mas lá no fundo havia uma nítida e persistente voz que dizia que tudo aquilo que estava falando era uma tremenda burrice.

"É isso o que quer Weasley?" Draco tentava se mostrar como sempre indiferente... Mas indiferença não era exatamente o que estava sentindo e ele temia pela resposta dela.

E aquilo o assustou, pois talvez indicava que estava se importando demais.

Ela não responde. Ele sorriu irônico.

"É isso o que quer Weasley?" Repete mais alto.

Gina se vira para fita-lo.

"Não...- Murmura- Mas isso é o certo a fazer Malfoy!".

"O certo nem sempre é o caminho mais atraente ruiva!".

"Não me importa se é atraente ou não... É o que deve ser feito!".

Ele meneou a cabeça lentamente em concordância.

"Então irá se contentar com O Potter?".

"Porque você tem que ser sempre tão babaca?" Ela pergunta as bochechas vermelhas indicando o nervoso.

Draco riu. Então se aproximou mais e mais de Gina que a única coisa que fez foi não relutar com a aproximação. E então ele a puxou pela cintura e então ele beijou seus lábios e então e ele a apertou mais forte contra si e então resmungou entre um beijo e outro.

"Vamos esquecer essa história sim?"

AHHHHH... sim sim... eu até que gostei desse cap... sei lah... gostei da ultima parte pelo menos... ficou decentinhoooo? QUERO REWIEWSSS ME DIZENDO SE SIM OU NAUM VIUUU/

BEM...Mas eu demorei porque estava muito compenetrada lendo o sexto livroooo (e que se diga de passagem que a melhor parte foi a do Draco socando o nariz do Harry no tremmmm... eh FODA-SE POTTERRR!)

Eu ainda naum terminei de lerrr... entaum eu estou curiossaaaa! Vocês naummm?

MASSSSS... NAUM ESQÇAM DAS MINHAS REWIEWSSSS... EU QUERO AS MINHAS REWIEWSSS, MTAS, MTAS REWIEWS (Line olha com cara de louca) E EU JAH DISSE E VOLTO A REPETIR... OU VCS ENCHEM A MINHA CAIXA DE ENTRADA OU EU SUMO DO MAPA E ME ENTERNO NO PINEL...

(Line ameaça deletar a fic com o dedo no botão "Del")

Vcs naum vaum querer arriscar neh?


	7. Incomodamente inviável

_**Cap. Sete. Incomodamente inviável.**_

_Não havia necessidade de mentir, Draco Malfoy havia tomando todos os meus pensamentos... Às vezes me pegava pensando se não era isso o que ele queria desde a primeira vez que me deteve naquele corredor perto das masmorras, se era ele obteve sucesso...E então me senti estupidamente perdida por saber que ele havia me vencido...Ele havia conseguido que eu desistisse de todas as minhas tentativas de mudar Harry, ele havia conseguido que eu delirasse com os carinhos dele, ele havia conseguido que eu ficasse ansiosa para cada próximo encontro... E eu definitivamente não conseguia enxergar mais um palmo a minha frente._

O frio era constante em Hogwarts. Os dias se tornavam mais curtos e as noites mais longas... O natal estava próximo e junto dele os murmúrios de um baile... Não que o mundo mágico tivesse motivos para comemorar, mas as famílias dos estudantes realmente preferiam que estes ficassem na escola, com Alvo Dumbledore por perto este era o único lugar que poderia se considerar "seguro".

"Aonde vai a estas horas?" Ronald Weasley olhava de maneira desconfiava para sua irmã que atravessava o salão comunal alcançando o retrato da mulher gorda.

"Porque quer tanto saber Rony?" Pergunta indiferente continuando seu caminho sem parar para escuta-lo.

"Será que é porque você anda muito estranha ultimamente?" Alfineta.

Ela enfim para virando-se para olha-lo.

"Grupo de estudos... Com alguns amigos! Apesar do que possa imaginar eu não deixo os meus estudos de lado para bancar o herói como Você, Harry e Hermione...".

"Como pode dizer isso? –Rony estava realmente irritado - Sabe tão bem quanto eu que Harry não tem escolha... É o dever dele".

"Ele sempre teve escolha Rony!" Murmura ela distante e o ruivo de repente pensou que eles não estivessem falando da mesma coisa.

"Não deveria deixar seu precioso Potter a esperando para o jantar ruiva!" Soou aquela conhecida voz ao seu ouvido.

Virgínia não pode deixar de sorrir mesmo que involuntariamente com aquela aproximação.

"Harry nunca foi um problema!" Murmura se virando para encontrar seus lábios.

"Quem sabe então eu possa te roubar por alguns segundos?" Não esperou pela resposta, Draco a puxava pela mão pelos corredores escuros do castelo.

"Eu não deveria estar aqui!" Ela soou divertida parando e tentando voltar pelo mesmo caminho que veio.

Draco sorri felinamente a empurrando para dentro da primeira sala vazia que enxergara.

"É suposto que sim... - ele começa irônico – Mas você quer está aqui não é mesmo?".

"Rony está desconfiado..." Murmurou ela mudando de assunto e desviando o olhar.

"Irá demorar muito tempo para que seu irmão comece a suspeitar sobre nós...".

"Você não deveria brincar com um Weasley desconfiado Draco...".

Ele deu de ombros afastando-se dela sem perceber o mínimo murmúrio de contra que a ruiva produziu.

"Isso nunca me importou..." disse ele indiferente, Gina não entendeu, Draco sentou-se sobre uma mesa vazia a olhando.

Foi um longo tempo assim. Afastados, mas ao mesmo tempo próximos... Ela não fazia questão nenhuma de sair dali, não fazia questão nenhuma de ir atrás de Harry. Por mais perigoso que podia ser alguém os encontrar.

"Tenho algo para você Virgínia!" Fala então depois de um longo silêncio a garota levanta o olhar para fita-lo curiosa.

"Para mim?" Mão pode deixar de soar ansiosa.

Ele deu um mínimo sorriso. Então tira do bolso uma caixa de veludo e Gina sente seu coração palpitar.

"O que é isso?" Pergunta enquanto tomava a caixa em suas mãos.

"Veja você mesma!" Falou simplesmente sem demonstrar sentimento nenhum.

Virgínia se deteu por um momento. Ela nunca havia pensado que isso poderia acontecer. Não que o presente de Malfoy fosse uma aliança e que ele a pediria em namoro ou casamento... Era completamente estranho, era completamente errado... Mas bem lá no fundo... Bem lá no seu intimo começava a se sentir abalada... Mas ele não precisava saber disso não é?

Abriu a caixa olhando espantada pela beleza daquela gargantilha. Com certeza era uma jóia... Uma jóia cara. Virgínia nunca se viu usando nada parecido... Era de brilhantes e parecia suplicar que ela a usasse.

"Porque?" Simplesmente perguntou encarando o Sonserino.

Draco sorri afetadamente.

"Porque eu queria lhe dar! Quero que use nesse baile de Natal!" Fala simplesmente.

"Algum motivo especial?".

"Você vai estar com o Potter – diz sincero – Nada mais justo que use algo de classe para se lembrar de mim!".

"Não é tão simples assim... Como vou explicar para meu irmão a existência desse colar?".

"Você sempre foi boa com mentiras Gina...".

Não havia tempo para ela lhe responder. Nesse momento algo se mexe atrás da porta derrubando a lança da armadura que a escorava. Gina olha temerosa.

"Tem alguém aí?" Pergunta e o silêncio foi a única resposta, mas ela tinha a nítida impressão que de não estavam sozinhos.

"É melhor ir... O Potter lhe espera!"

ahhhhhh entaum... um cap. pequenininhu... Resolvi colocar um pouco mais de dialogo nessa fic... e agora? e agoraa? o q vai acontecer? entaum soh esperando pra sbbbb... ehhhh... eh pe eu to doentinha... to no hospital e consegui contrabandear meu notebook pra cah por causa dos trabs do col...entaum internet no way.,... por um bom tempo... enfim...

**_INTERROMPEMOS ESSA N/A DOENTE PARA UMA NOTA (QUASE) SERIA:_**

ALGUÉM PODE ME DIZER O QUE FOI O SEXTO LIVRO? HEINNNN? O Q FOI AQUILO? J K ROWLING FOI MTO MAHHH... FEZ O DRACO XORAR PRA MURTA Q E GEMEEEE! FEZ A GINA FICAR COM O POTTERRR! FEZ O O POTTER ATACAR O DRACO NO BAHEIROOO... Q MALVADEZAAAA! MEU DRACO NAUM EH UM CRÁPULAAAAA! SNIFFFFF...

bem eh issoooo... quero rewiews tah? naum esqueçam de mim! plissssss...

BJUNDAS PARA TODOS!

JAH IAH ME ESQUECENDOOO!

vo aproveita para fazer a propaganda da minha nova ficccc! c cahamaANTES QUE TERMINE O DIA! E eh baseado no filme de mesmo nome... pq vcs sabem q eu naum sou nd criativa pra escrever ficsss e saem essa xexeleraaaaa... enfim,... tem louco q gosta neh? mas entaum esperem por ela viu?


	8. Ajustes

**N/A: euuu juroooo... sem spoleirsss! Sorry pelo ultimo N/a genti... eh que eu apenas me empolguei!**

**Cap. Oito. Ajustes...**

_Era preciso dizer que eu estava perdida?_

_Era preciso dizer que eu não conseguia pensar direito? _

_Era preciso dizer que eu não conseguia fingir pra mim mesma que tudo era apenas atração? _

_Merda! Eu estava apaixonada... Eu estava apaixonada justamente pela única pessoa que eu nunca poderia me apaixonar!_

_Mas eu não conseguia me afastar! Eu não conseguia dizer não! Então a única coisa que eu poderia fazer era não deixar ele perceber não é mesmo?_

Ela sentou-se à mesa do jantar notando com estranhamento o súbito silêncio que Harry se encontrava. Rony e Hermione estavam ocupados demais discutindo sobre algo como a demasiada atenção do ruivo em conversar com Lilá o que deixava a monitora soltando fogo pelas ventas.

"Onde estava?" Indaga o apanhador de forma informal, mas ao fita-lo nos olhos Gina pode perceber que não havia nada de informal naquela pergunta.

"Na biblioteca! Pesquisando para poções..." Responde sem pestanejar o olhando firmemente e de repente ela pensou q realmente poderia ser boa com mentiras como dizia Draco.

Harry sorriu. Sorriu de forma irônica e pela primeira vez Virgínia viu ele sorrir dessa forma para ela.

"Anda estudando demais meu amor! Deveria procurar distrações de vês em quando!" Fala em tom sarcástico sendo percebido somente pela ruiva.

"Gina é uma aluna aplicada Harry!" Comenta Hermione vagamente desviando a atenção de Rony que estava com uma cara emburrada.

Gina apenas voltou a atenção para seu prato de comida. Harry deu outros daqueles sorrisos.

0

Ela estava sentada em frente à lareira examinando detalhadamente o delicado colar dentro da caixa de veludo. Os pensamentos longes a impediam de perceber que o salão comunal pouco a pouco se esvaziava restando apenas ela, o fogo, o colar... E mais alguém.

Era a hora do ajuste?

"Esperando alguém? Ou quem sabe vai sair..." Soa uma voz muito conhecida atrás dela.

Gina dá um pulo de susto guardando sua jóia em seu bolso.

"Não!" Responde sem olha-lo. "Eu apenas estava pensando..."

Silêncio. Potter caminha até sentar na poltrona em frente a dela. Gina se levanta caminhando pela sala.

"Você estava muito estranho hoje no jantar!" Ela comenta tentando parecer natural...

"Você acha?- ele pergunta sarcástico, Gina se vira para olha-lo Harry se levanta da poltrona caminhando até ela – E o que te fez pensar isso?".

Ela demora responder. Ele sabia? Era isso então? Harry sabia? Bem... E ela não agüentava mais todo aquele segredo... Àquela culpa!

"Harry eu... Eu queria te dizer que...".

Ele não a deixa continuar. Estava próximo demais e a olhava nos olhos. Sem censura, sem desconfiança...

"Você sabia que eu te amo?" Pergunta suave de forma lenta e totalmente nova para a ruiva que estava sem reação.

"Eu... eu..." Ela tentava falar algo, mas Harry a fitava com aqueles olhos verdes e por mais que ela não o amasse aqueles olhos eram tentadores.

"Eu te amo tanto que dói! Eu te amo tanto que machuca! E talvez meu maior erro tenha sido esse... Te amar tanto e ficar tão preocupado em te proteger que eu acabei me esquecendo de lhe dar o que você precisava meu amor!".

"Isso não está certo Harry..." Ela murmura baixinho.

"Você é perfeita! Você é simplesmente tudo o que eu pedi! E eu nunca parei pra lhe dizer isso!".

"Você não tem que me dizer isso... Eu não sou perfeita!". Gina responde.

Ele sorri. E então a beija de forma nunca antes beijada. Era um beijo quente, um beijo sexy, um beijo punitivo... Um beijo que Gina sonhou por anos ganhar...

Mas agora era tarde demais!

"Acho melhor irmos dormir Harry! Temos aula amanhã!" E então ela sai sem falar nada, sem olhar para trás e sem perceber a expressão magoada de Potter.

0

Ela acordou atrasada aquela manhã.

Harry, Rony e Hermione já estavam sentados a mesa do café da manhã, os dois últimos com cara de poucos amigos...

"Bom dia!" Exclama ela com a pior das feições.

"Bom dia!" Mione foi à única a responder. E então Virgínia percebeu que Harry estava ocupado demais conversando com Parvati.

"Ah! Olá Gina! Dormiu bem?" Indaga a morena a olhando divertidamente.

"Na verdade não Parvati! Tive pesadelos..." Retruca indiferente sentando ao lado de seu namorado e atraindo a atenção dele.

Harry sorri. Gina não fala nada... Tudo estava muito estranho...

0

"Eu preciso falar com você!" Ela disse num murmúrio enquanto se encontrava com ele pelos corredores.

"Agora ruiva?" Pergunta Draco.

Ela menea a cabeça afirmativamente. Draco a segue até uma sala vazia.

"E então? Eu não tenho o dia inteiro Weasley!" Malfoy a olhava impaciente.

Virgínia não sabia o que falar.

"Por favor, Draco... - ela pediu numa meia voz – Me diga que a gente se odeia!".

Aquilo o pegou desprevenido.

"O que você ta querendo dizer com isso?". O sonserino não estava entendendo nada.

"Isso é tudo um jogo não é? – Virgínia estava falando mais para si do que para ele – É suposto que a gente continue se odiando como antes não é?".

O loiro riu. E ela o olhou nervosa.

"Isso não é engraçado!"Repreendeu.

Draco se aproximou acariciando a face dela de forma calma.

"Eu não consigo te odiar Gina! É isso o que queria saber? "

E então a beija. E Gina sentiu suas pernas fraquecerem... E ela logo sabia que as aulas daquela manhã seriam esquecidas.

N/A: OIIIIIIII! Bem genti aih tah o cap. O negocio eh o seguinte... q eu escrevo a fic no hospital e a minha prima manda pro entaum nem deu pra manda pra minha beta sorry pelos mistakes tah?

Eh isso jah sabem dos avisos de praxe... REWIEWS E BLAH BLAH BLAH... eh issooo! Plisss eu preciso d vcssss!

Um beijo pra td mundo e prometo q posto a minha fic nova junto com o prox. Cap.! Aguardemmmm!

Bjinhuss!


	9. Despedidas forçadas!

Cap. 10

Despedidas forçadas!

Nos tentávamos adiar o inevitável... Mas era lógico que tudo aquilo um dia iria acabar! Eram as regras não é mesmo? E eu sabia disso quando aceitei me envolver... Ele sabia disso quando me fez a proposta... Mas internamente eu sabia, não seria fácil esquecer tudo o que aconteceu!

"Sabe..." Começou a ruiva vagamente enquanto sentia Draco acariciar seus cabelos "Eu realmente não gosto da maneira como você me chama...".

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender.

"De como? Weasley?" Perguntou.

"E!" – concordou deitando por cima dele e beijando a ponta do nariz do loiro – "Acho muito impessoal..."

"E do que você quer que eu lhe chame?" Indagou divertido enquanto abraçava a cintura dela e invertia o jogo ficando por cima.

"Não sei... O que você sugere?"

Malfoy se fez de pensativo.

"Que tal pequena? A minha pequena!" Murmurou antes de capturar os lábios dela em um beijo caloroso.

"E você pode ser a minha doninha!" Falou ela divertida assim que seus lábios se separaram.

00

Ela sentou-se à mesa do café da manhã estranhando intimamente o fato de Harry estar conversando com Parvati novamente, não que ela estivesse com ciúmes do Grifinório, mas o mesmo nunca foi ligado a garota e o fato dele estarem muito "juntos" ultimamente a fazia estranhar.

"Bom dia Gina! Como está?" Pergunta a bela garota de cabelos pretos parecendo simpática, mas para alguém como a Ginny que sabia ler o olhar estava claro o sarcasmo.

"Muito bem..." Responde da mesma forma e sem cerimônias afasta a garota para senta-se ao lado de seu namorado.

"Bom dia meu amor!" Fala Harry dando-lhe um selinho a ruiva sorri intimamente, ele ainda continuava o mesmo Harry.

A garota se servia de suco de abóbora pelos constantes olhares de Parvati, até Hermione soltar uma exclamação indignada brandindo o jornal irritada.

"O que aconteceu?" Pergunta Rony curioso tentando enxergar algo por cima dos ombros da namorada.

"Não é algo muito bom Harry!" Fala a monitora estendendo o jornal para o garoto.

O apanhador pega o jornal lendo-o em seguida. Gina olha de Harry para a monitora que começa a explicar.

"Os comensais... Houve uma batida em Azkaban, todos fugiram..."

A ruiva que tomava seu suco se afoga. Rony a olha sem entender, Hermione a ignora continuando falar com Harry.

"Você sabe o que isso significa não é Harry?" Ela pergunta para o apanhador que possui um olhar de descaso.

"Eles podem vir... Eu estou preparado!" Fala.

"Eu sei o que isso significa!" Diz Virgínia se levantando rapidamente.

"Aonde vai?" Pergunta seu irmão curioso.

Ela não responde, já estava longe dos amigos para escutar a pergunta.

00

"É amanhã..." Disse simplesmente e não foi preciso mais nada para que ela entendesse sobre o que ele queria falar.

"Eu sei!" Respondeu enquanto o via se levantar, sem emoção alguma... Mas lá no fundo... Bem no fundo ela não esperava que ele fosse lhe dizer isto.

"Então já sabe que é inevitável não é? Quero dizer... Sabe que não podemos mais nos ver..."Malfoy havia se aproximado dela e acariciava o rosto da ruiva de uma forma carinhosa, de uma forma que ele nunca havia feito.

"Não que isso irá fazer alguma diferença na minha vida Draco!" Ela tentava parecer confiante, mas seu consciente lhe dizia que confiança era a última coisa que poderia sentir agora.

"É..." – ele sorriu – "Não que isto faça alguma diferença na nossa vida!"

Silêncio. Ela poderia apenas virar as costas e ir embora, mas algo a impedia de fazer isso.

"Eu queria poder ter outro caminho..."

O loiro sorriu.

"Isso seria mais envolvimento e você sabe que não podemos..."

Ela assentiu. Se aproximando do Sonserino e retirando de seu pulso uma brilhante pulseira.

"Tome!"- Falou num fio de voz enquanto colocava a pulseira na palma da mão dele e a fechava firmemente – "É para você... Não que isso importe alguma coisa! Mas era a minha favorita..." – Ela falava para si mesma como se tentasse explicar o porque de tudo aquilo – "E bem... Eu acho que talvez você quisesse se lembrar de mim... Um pouco ou quem sabe por segundos... Desviou o olhar assim que percebeu que ele reparara que ela derramava uma lagrima."

Não era para ser assim... Não era para ter nenhum maldito sentimento naquela despedida e ela estava se deixando levar pelas emoções e isso não era nada bom!

"Eu preciso voltar!" - Exclamou Virgínia depois de um silencioso tempo constrangedor. – "Harry está me esperando!"

Ela deu as costas caminhando até a porta. Draco se viu em um conflito interno...

"Gina..." Chama ele.

A garota se detêm seu coração disparado. O loiro caminha até ela...

E então não foi preciso mais nada! Ele a olhou de forma maliciosa a ruiva fechou os olhos e então seus lábios se encontraram... Seus corpos se encontraram... Beijos, carícias, roupas jogadas... Ela era dele e é muito difícil se desfazer de nossas coisas... Malfoy sabia muito bem disso!

"Nós ainda vamos nos esbarrar por aí pequena!" Murmura ele ao seu ouvido depois de um longo tempo.

Ela não responde, apenas o abraça mais forte sem perceber o quanto suas atitudes poderiam influenciar em tudo.

AHHHHHH SIM! Bem tah aih o 10 cap! Espero que gostem!

E xim xim... o primeiro cap. Da minha fic "ANTES QUE TERMINE O DIA" jah tah on! Por favor comentem;... cs vaum gostar! Ehhh eu sei pouco convencida!

Enfim... QUERO REWIEWS! Amanha eu saio do hospital e quero a minha caixa de entrada lotada tah?

BJOKS PRA TODO MUNDO!


	10. Bailes, Danças, Insinuações

**Cap. Dez.**

**Bailes... Danças... Insinuações...**

_Meus dias se tornavam escuros... Minhas noites passadas em claro... É incrível o que um Malfoy pode fazer com uma garota. É incrível o quanto o olhar dele fixado nos meus olhos por um breve momento pode ser reconfortante e doloroso... Eu estava viciada. E não havia ninguém que pudesse me ajudar._

Noite do baile... Gina estava sentada em sua cama... O dormitório feminino do sexto ano em polvorosa não era motivo para ela se sentir animada.

Fazia um mês que não se viam mais. Fazia um mês que esbarrões pelos corredores e encontros às escuras não aconteciam mais... E ela só podia se contentar com os olhares dele... Os olhares desejosos... Porque Virgínia sabia que Malfoy também sentia falta... Muita falta...

"Não está pronta ainda?" – Hermione havia adentrado o dormitório e se dirigia até Gina.

"Eu... Eu não estou com muita vontade de ir Mione!" – Fala a ruiva, sincera, admirando com cuidado a bela gargantilha.

As atenções da monitora voltaram-se para o colar.

"Gina... Mas é lindo!" – Disse, visivelmente admirada. – "Harry te deu?" – Indaga sem se conter.

A ruiva engole em seco.

"Eu comprei... Com minhas economias!" – Retruca rápida.

A monitora estreita os olhos...

"Você deve ter economizado por muito tempo... Essa jóia deve custar uma fortuna!" – Era óbvio o tom irônico.

Virgínia fecha a caixa de veludo rapidamente.

"Eu já estou descendo Mione!" – Rebate ácida.

A monitora assente com a cabeça e sai, mas não sem antes lhe dirigir mais um olhar repreensor.

00

A banda tocava animada. Harry segurava Virgínia pela mão seguramente, como se tivesse medo de que ela saísse correndo a qualquer momento... Gina, por sua vez, procurava entre a multidão a única pessoa que poderia livra-la daquela situação.

E ela encontrou, assim que seu olhar cruzou com um par de olhos cinzas.

"Draco..." – Murmura para si mesma.

_Trust me..._

_Trust me trough_

_Catch me slowly_

_**Confie em mim...**_

_**Confie em mim completamente**_

_**Pegue-me lentamente** _

"Disse alguma coisa querida?" – Pergunta Harry.

Ela faz sinal que não com a cabeça.

O apanhador sorri enquanto a encaminhava para a mesa.

_Is your faith in me_

_Faith in you_

_All the things you are is what I am_

_Do you feel_

_**É a sua fé em mim**_

_**Fé em você**_

_**Tudo o que você é é o que eu sou**_

_**Você sente?**_

"Quer dançar?" – Pergunta o Grifinório para uma Gina perdida.

Ela olha para ele e então para Rony e Hermione que brigavam sobre qualquer coisa.

"Eu não estou com vontade Harry!" – Responde a ruiva com um mínimo sorriso.

O apanhador assente com a cabeça. Parvati chega a mesa.

"Você se importaria, Gina, se eu roubasse seu namorado por alguns minutos?" – Indaga a morena simpaticamente.

Harry olha esperançoso para a namorada querendo que ela negasse.

"De forma alguma Parvati... Harry gostaria muito de ir dançar!"

A Grifinória mal se contenta de alegria e sai puxando o moreno.

_Show me_

_Show me trough_

_Take me _

_Captivate me_

_**Mostre me**_

_**Mostre-me completamente**_

_**Leve-me**_

_**Cative-me**_

"Eu vou dar uma volta!" – Avisa Gina para Rony e Hermione que já haviam feito as pazes e estavam muito compenetrados em um beijo desentupidor.

A garota se levanta da mesa e sai do salão sendo seguida por conhecidos olhos cinzas.

_Is the dream in you_

_Dream in me_

_Everything you want_

_Is what I need_

_Can you feel_

_Can you feel_

_**É o sonho em você**_

_**É o sonho em mim**_

_**Tudo o que você quer**_

_**É tudo o que eu preciso**_

_**Você pode sentir?**_

_**Você pode sentir?**_

"O que você faz aqui?" – Pergunta incrédula.

"Realmente interessa Weasley?" – Indaga irônico enquanto a via caminhar pela sala e sentar em uma poltrona em frente à lareira.

Ela dá de ombros.

"Na verdade não... Nada em você nunca me importou!" – Retrucou com indiferença.

"Na verdade eu vim lhe ver! E eu realmente sei que você se importa..." – Completou malicioso enquanto caminhava até ela retirando o cabelo da nuca dela e beijando seu pescoço.

"Eu pensei que o termo encontro havia sido totalmente esquecido do nosso vocabulário!" – Fala sem conseguir resistir.

Ele ri.

"Teoricamente sim... Mas você deve saber que eu não sou ligado a regras ou convenções!".

_Trust me_

_Trust me tru_

_Catch me_

_Slowly_

_Is your faith in me_

_Faith in you_

_All the things you are is what I am_

_Do you feel_

_**Confie em mim**_

_**Confie em mim verdadeiramente**_

_**Pegue-me**_

_**Lentamente**_

_**É a sua fé em mim**_

_**Fé em você**_

_**Tudo o que você é o que eu sou**_

_**Você sente?**_

"Você está linda sabia?" – Murmura ele no ouvido dela.

A garota sorri.

"Harry e Hermione me perguntaram sobre o colar...".

"É uma prova de que você é minha..." – Continua enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo corpo dela, livrando-a do longo de seda negro.

"Você é muito presunçoso sabia?".

"Eu sou apenas verdadeiro Gina..." – Retruca enquanto deixava que ela lhe tirasse seu casaco.

_Twist me_

_Twist me trough_

_Hold me_

_Expose me_

_**Vire-me**_

_**Vire-me completamente**_

_**Segure-me **_

_**Revele-me**_

Ela terminou por lhe tirar a camisa. Beijando cada mínima parte do corpo do loiro.

Draco solta um suspiro. Gina se detêm.

No imaculadamente branco do loiro uma tatuagem negra se sobressaia.

"É a conseqüência..." – Murmura ele.

A ruiva dá um mínimo sorriso voltando a beija-lo. Nada mais importava não agora... E, por mais contraditório que parecesse, ela sabia que o único lugar que poderia considerar seguro era justamente nos braços de um comensal da morte...

Mas este era o seu comensal da morte.

_Is the dream in you._

_Dream in me._

_All the tings you are is what I am_

_Everything you want_

_Is what I need_

_Can you feel?_

_**É o sonho em você**_

_**É o sonho em mim**_

_**Tudo o que você é é o que eu sou**_

_**Tudo o que você quer**_

_**É tudo o que eu preciso**_

_**Pode sentir?**_

****

****

Genti... naum vou ser modesta!

EU GOSTEI DESSE CAPITULO!

E aihhhhhh? me digam o q axarammmmm!

Eu preciso de rewiews tahhh? EU PRECISSOOOOO... S NAUM MANDAREMMMM EU JURO Q DELETO TD ISSOOO!

sim sim... a famosa tendencia masoquista!

hihihihihi

bem eh isso!

Bjokss!


	11. O Fim e o começo

_**Cap. Onze... O fim e o começo.**_

Era difícil admitir pra mim mesmo, que não veria mais Virgínia Weasley... Não que nós estivéssemos tendo qualquer tipo de ligação além da prevista no inicio... Mas ela iria me fazer falta, E isso já é o suficiente pra conseguir me deixar atordoado, Não sei se estava fazendo certo ao deixa-la sair por aquela porta, não sei se estava fazendo o certo ao seguir a carreira de comensal, e foi ela que conseguiu tudo isso...Mudar meu pensamento e me fazer rever tudo o que eu tinha levado como verdadeiro até hoje... Isso de certa forma é bom?

**Véspera da volta pra casa.**

Ele continuava a olhar pela janela. Virgínia sentada na cama enrolada em um lençol começava a mostrar sinais de impaciência.

"Como você pode não falar nada?" Indaga ríspida enquanto se levantava e ia até ele.

O garoto não se mexeu, a ruiva se pôs ao lado dele olhando-o e tentando não transparecer sentimento algum, mas Weasleys nunca foram bons em esconder o que sentiam.

"Como você pode não falar nada?" Perguntou novamente a raiva se dissipando.

"O que quer que eu diga? - foi a vez dele perguntar sem se voltar para ela – Que vou sentir sua falta?".

"Isso te faz ser mais humano Malfoy...".

"Isso seria envolvimento Virgínia...".

Silêncio. A garota se volta para a noite lá fora procurando curiosa o que tanto Draco olhava.

"Qual o problema em se envolver com alguém?" Fala Gina.

"Qual o problema em se envolver com Uma Weasley você quer dizer!".

"Isso muda alguma coisa?" Indagou sarcástica.

"Você sabe que sim... Não deveria me perguntar isso!".

"Eu não entendo porque tudo é tão difícil..." Solta ela depois de um momento enquanto se encostava contra o vidro frio de janela.

Draco pela primeira vez desviou o olhar para ela.

"Quer que eu lhe explique? - E então riu sarcástico - Comensais e Ordem de Fênix não se dão bem... A mesma coisa para os sobrenomes Malfoy e Weasley... E também para cabelos ruivos e loiros".

Ela deu um mínimo sorriso.

"Não precisa ser tão metódico...".

Ele voltou a ficar sério...

"É o que é para ser... Você já tem o seu caminho... Eu tenho o meu...".

"Realmente vale a pena servir alguém que nem ao menos lhe dá valor? ".

"Se força e poder são coisas pequenas, então não vale a pena!" Retruca sádico.

A garota revirou os olhos.

"Força e poder? - riu- Não penso que você algum dia terá isso... O máximo que pode ser é o mais fiel cãozinho de você-sabe-quem... ".

Novamente o silêncio constrangedor...

"Espero que tenha muitos filhos com o Potter, Weasley". Exclama surpreendendo a garota e tentando não mostrar sentimento algum, mas lá no fundo ele sabia que não conseguiria ignorar aquela voz que lhe dizia para esquecer aquela baboseira e ficar com ela caso Gina não fosse embora logo.

"Eu vou ter... - Responde fria – E vou ser muito feliz! Obrigada!".

Ela não esperou resposta , ajuntou suas roupas pelo chão e se vestiu depressa.

"Espero que tenha sorte e consiga a força e poder que tanto deseja Malfoy!" Diz no mesmo tom enquanto se encaminhava para a porta, sem olhar para trás.

"Weasley?" Perguntou.

A ruiva parou a alguns metros da porta a respiração presa e sentindo nitidamente o coração que queria sair pela boca.

"Eu vou sentir a sua falta..." Fala o loiro de repente.

A garota congela... E então soltando um mínimo suspiro continua o seu caminho...

SIMMMM DEPOIS DE UM LONGO TEMPO SEM PASSAR NO RESOLVI APARECER...

HEIII! POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATEMMMM... EU JURO QUE NAUM FOI CULPA MINHA NAUM APARECER ANTES...

EH QUE SIMPLESMENTE... NAUM DEUUU!

SORRYYY!

MAS ENFIMMM... QUERO Q SAIBAM Q ESSE EH **_SOHH _**UM CAPÍTULO EXTRA...

POR ISSO QUE EH PEQUENININHU... JURO Q OS PROXIMOS 2 (2? SIMMM...,. A FIC ESTAH ACABANDO) VEM, MAIORR...

EU JUROOOOO! (COF COF COF)

ENTAUMR REWIEWSSSS…. C EU NAUM TIVER MUITAS REWIEWS EU PROMETO Q DESAPAREÇO COMPLETAMENTE….. E NGM NUNCA MAIS IRAH ME ENCONTRAR NA FACE DA TERRAAA!

Line dah sua risada maléfica...

BJUNDAS PRA TODOS E REWIEWSSS!


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo.

"Eu amo você!" Harry murmurou ao ouvido de uma Gina distraída que folheava um Pasquim antigo.

Rony e Hermione apenas se olharam cúmplices.

"Eu acho que está na hora de fazermos a nossa ronda pelo trem Rony!" Diz a monitora puxando o namorado para fora da cabine com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Gina não responde, apenas sorriu em troca.

Flashback

"_Você está linda sabia?" Murmura ele no ouvido dela._

_A garota sorri._

"_Harry e Hermione me perguntaram sobre o colar..."._

"_É uma prova de que você é minha..." Continua enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo corpo dela a livrando do longo de seda negro._

"_Você é muito presunçoso sabia?"._

"_Eu sou apenas verdadeiro Gina..." Retruca enquanto deixava que ela lhe tirasse seu casaco._

"Há alguma coisa acontecendo?" Harry estava sério enquanto olhava para sua namorada "Você não fala nada a horas!".

"Eu apenas estou indisposta!" Murmura sem convencer ninguém.

"Deveria descansar mais, este ano deve ter sido muito cansativo para você!" Responde o apanhador, mas ela pode ver que ele tinha um pingo de sofrimento no olhar.

"Harry eu só..." Começa ela, mas se detém assim que o garoto começou a prestar mais atenção no que ela tinha a falar;

"Sou todo a ouvidos Gina!" Responde ele sincero.

A garota solta um suspiro.

"Eu só queria que você soubesse... Que se por acaso eu lhe fiz sofrer... Nunca foi a minha intenção! Nunca foi minha intenção lhe magoar!" Responde.

"Porque está me dizendo isso Gina?" Foi a vez dele lhe perguntar.

"Não sei... Talvez por algumas coisas que foram simplesmente impossíveis evitar este ano!" Ela estava sendo realmente sincera.

"Você não tem porque se desculpar!" Responde ele a puxando para um beijo.

Mas um beijo que nunca poderia ser comparado com o de Draco.

Flashback.

"_Weasley?" Perguntou._

_A ruiva parou a alguns metros da porta a respiração presa e sentindo nitidamente o coração que queria sair pela boca._

"_Eu vou sentir a sua falta..." Fala o loiro de repente._

_A garota congela... E então soltando um mínimo suspiro continua o seu caminho..._

"Eu estava pensando!" - Começa Harry de forma marota – "Há muitas coisas ruins acontecendo lá fora! Eu estou prestes a encarar o maior desafio da minha vida –Gina o olha- Queria pelo menos ter alguma coisa boa antes que tudo desmorone!".

"O que está querendo dizer com isso Harry?" Pergunta ela sem entender.

O grifinório sorri.

"Noiva comigo Gina!" Ele diz simplesmente.

Flashback.

"_O que você faz aqui?" Pergunta Incrédula._

"_Realmente interessa Weasley?" Indaga irônico enquanto a via caminhar pela sala e sentar em uma poltrona em frente à lareira._

_Ela dá de ombros._

"_Na verdade não... Nada em você nunca me importou!" Retrucou com indiferença._

"_Na verdade eu vim lhe ver! E eu realmente sei que você se importa..." Completou malicioso enquanto caminhava até ela retirando o cabelo da nuca dela e beijando seu pescoço._

"_Eu pensei que o termo encontro havia sido totalmente esquecido do nosso vocabulário!" Fala sem conseguir resistir._

_Ele ri._

"_Teoricamente sim... Mas você deve saber que eu não sou ligado a regras ou convenções!"._

"Você não sabe o que está dizendo!" Fala ela numa meia voz.

Ele a beija delicadamente.

"Eu nunca estive tão certo sobre qualquer coisa quanto eu estou sobre meus sentimentos por você Gin!" Exclama.

A menina não responde apenas olha para fora da janela. Harry a abraça carinhosamente.

"Eu posso morrer... Eu tenho consciência disso –Ela se volta novamente para ele - Mas tudo pode ser aceito de uma maneira mais fácil se alguma coisa boa me acontecer... Se eu me agarrar a alguma esperança!".

"Eu não sou uma esperança para ninguém Harry!" Diz ela.

O outro sorri.

"Apenas noive comigo!" Responde.

Ela dá um mínimo sorriso.

"Sim!"

Flashback.

"Eu não gosto da maneira como me chama!" Diz ela beijando a ponta do nariz e dele enquanto ficava por cima do Sonserino.

"_De como?" Indaga sem entender "Weasley?"._

"_É" Responde ela assentindo com a cabeça "Acho muito impessoal!"._

"_Então o que sugere?" Indaga ele rolando com ela na cama para que pudesse ficar por cima._

_Ela dá de ombros. Ele sorri maroto._

"_Já sei! Você pode ser a minha pequena!" Diz enquanto roubava seus lábios._

"_E você pode ser a minha doninha!" Retruca marota._

O trem aos poucos foi perdendo velocidade. Harry foi caminhando mais à frente enquanto conversava com Rony e Hermione algo de extrema importância.

Já ela se deteve mais atrás. Deixando que os primeiranistas passassem. Evitando enfrentar os alunos que se aglomeravam em frente à porta para poder passar.

Não era de se esperar que ninguém os notassem.

"Nós esbarramos por aí, pequena!" Soa uma voz arrastada e muito conhecida ao seu ouvido.

Agradeceu a Merlim por estar encostada em uma parede se não estaria desfalecida no chão.

E então com um leve toque de lábios ele sai novamente.

_**FIMMMM!**_

Ahhhhhhhhh!

Acabei!

Não acreditooo!

Eu consegui!

Sim, sim gente! Eu estava passando por uma séria fase de bloqueio! Mas cá estou eu! E TERMINEI INEVITÁVEL!

UHUUUU! Sim agora eu quero Rewiews pra saber o que vcs acharam da minha fic tah bom?

E eu não poderia deixar de fazer uma propagandinha básica nehhh?

PRA QUEM NÃO LEU MINHAS OUTRAS FICS! FAZ FAVORRR! NAUM CUSTA NADAAAA!

Leis de atração! É a fic q se passa depois dessa e jah tah terminada, pq eu escrevi antes dessa.

Antes que termine o dia é uma fic meio fluffy! Que eu prometo atualizar semana que vem!

E tem agora Mto Intimo! Sim sim... Eh uma fic mais hummm... Intensa? Leiammm! Plissss! Tah no eh isso! Ahhhh! Vou puxar uma sardinha pra fic da Minha migaaa! Eh Jogos de sedução e tbm tah aki no F.f net! As fiqs da Dessa saum mto boas viu?

Hehehehe...

Eh issooo!

Bjoens Gente!

Rewiewsss!


End file.
